Barney Ross
| residence = | education = | affiliation = The Expendables | profession = Mercenary & Team Leader | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Sylvester Stallone | films = 1, ''2 | firstseen = The Expendables Issue #1 | lastseen = The Expendables 2 | killcount = 40 }} Barney Ross is the leader of a team called the Expendables. He has a long history of missions, and many allies and friends. He has at least one rival mercenary named Trent Mauser. His weapon of Choice are the Classics (Brass Knuckles). He is only one on the team that can shoot accurately and reload a handgun at raipd speeds. Biography Early Missions ''The Expendables Issue #1 The Expendables Issue #2 The Expendables Issue #3 The Expendables Issue #4 Somalia Rescue A group of elite highly-trained mercenaries, the Expendables, has been deployed to Somalia to halt local pirates from executing the hostages. Ross paid the original agreement of $3 million to secure the release of the hostages. However, the leader demands $5 million, and Expendable member Gunnar Jensen instigates a firefight, causing casualties for the pirates. With moral disagreements on hanging a live pirate, Yin Yang and Jensen have a brief fight, only for Ross to intervene. In the aftermath, Ross reluctantly releases Jensen from duty due to psychological problems. Vilena Mission Mission Reconnaissance Ross then accepts a mission from Mr. Church, who is to deploy in Vilena, South America to overthrow a local dictator, General Garza. Ross and Lee Christmas do initial reconnaissance after meeting with their contact, Sandra, only for the mission to go awry. Ross then decides to abort the contract and feels guilt for leaving Sandra behind. Meanwhile, Jensen approaches Garza and his ally, ex-CIA agent James Munroe to identify his former comrades. Jensen's Vengeance Jensen and a number of Munroe's men tail Ross and Yin Yang, instigating a shoot-out during a car chase. Just as the pursuit ends in an abandoned warehouse, Yin Yang and Jensen fight each other a second time, with the both of them in a stalemate. Jensen eventually gets the upper hand and attempts to impale Yin Yang on a pipe, only for Ross to shoot him. Believing that he was going to die, Jensen gives the layout of Garza's palace to Ross. Rescuing Sandra The Expendables then infiltrate Garza's compound, with Ross bent on rescuing Sandra while Christmas, Yin Yang, Hale Caesar, and Toll Road successfully plant their explosive charges throughout the compound. Ross briefly rescues Sandra, only for Sandra to get re-captured by Munroe. The entire team fights and shoots their way through scores of Garza's henchmen, and manage to kill Dan Paine in the process. Ross and Christmas catch up to Munroe and manage to kill him, saving Sandra. Instead of taking the payment money of $5 million, Ross gives it to Sandra in order to restore the country. Celebrations The team celebrates their victory at Tool's Bar, with Jensen and Yin Yang having reconciled with each other and Lee and Tool challenging each other to a game of knife throwing. Before his final throw, Lee recites a poem about his respect for Tool, who he claims cannot beat him in knife throwing as he walks outside of the bar before turning to make his throw, which lands perfectly in the middle of the board. Loss of a Brother Barney Ross and The Expendables are sent to Albania on a mission to retreive an item from a safe in a plane wreckage. Ross sends Billy to look out for any enemies while the team retreives the item from the safe. Once inside the wreakage the team found the safe and maggie was able to crack the code to the safe before a bomb that was set inside the safe was able to go off. As the team exits the wreckage they try to contact Billy but he does not respond. When the team go out to look for Billy they find him captured by Jean Vilain and his men. Vilain orders the to team to drop their weapons or he will kill billy and then has his right hand man Hector cut Billy across his chest. After the team drops thier weaopns he then demands the team hand over the item from the safe. After Vilain gets the item he and his men are ready to leave and before he gets in to his helecopter he tuants Billy but Billy claims he is not scared by him he then has Hector place a knife at his wound and then roundhouse kicks the knife in to Billy's chest and then boards the helecopter and leaves. Ross and the team then rush over to Billy's side as he dies he mentions a letter in his pocket. As the team mourns the loss of their fallen comrade Barney asks Maggie what was the item they gave Vilain. Maggie reveals that it was a computer that contained a blueprint to an old abandoned Soviet mine that contains five tons of weapons grade plutoinum. Ross then reads Billy's letter for his girlfriend to the team and then swears to avenge his death. Tracking Villain The Expendables begin to go find the man who killed thier brother-in arms, Ross and all of The Expendables arrive at Villain's hideout spot, All of The Expendables begin killing everybody in an airport including Booker, Barney and Maggie reach Vilian's hiding spot in which Barney tells Maggie that if Vilian comes out she has to kill him, Barney and Vilian have a gun fight and Vilain runs out of bullets, Vilian looks at Barney and says to him "you want to kill me like a men or you want to kill me like a sheep, convincing Ross to fight Vilain he puts away his guns and tackles Vilain and then brutally fight, it ends with Ross wrapping Vilain's neck up with metal chains and fatally stabbing Villain in the chest with his knife (The same knife that Vilain kills Billy with). After having killed Vilain he tells Maggie to cut his head off as proof to show to Trench and Mr. Church that he won. Later after saying goodbye to Trench, Mr. Church, Booker and Maggie he leaves with the other Expendables. On the plane the team sings a final goodbye to Billy. Personality Barney Ross is protective, loyal and emotionally curbed. He can also be vengeful. He attaches power to objects and symbols, for example his calls ring lucky. Missions Notable kills *James Munroe *Jean Vilain Appearances *(2 films, 4 comics) **''The Expendables Issue #1'' (First appearance) **''The Expendables Issue #2'' **''The Expendables Issue #3'' **''The Expendables Issue #4'' **''The Expendables'' - Sylvester Stallone **''The Expendables 2'' - Sylvester Stallone **The Expendables 3 - Sylvester Stallone **My The Expendables - Sylvester Stallone **''My The Expendables 2'' - Sylvester Stallone Category:The Expendables 3 (2014) Characters